


Little Lamb

by Esselle



Series: Hunger [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O-lite, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Perspective, Animal Instincts, Consensual Sex, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Omega Verse, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: It must be him Tobio smelled, a scent that was sweet and comforting, more a sensation than an actual fragrance—sun warmed hay and waking amongst soft sheets in the dawn light, wild blooming roses and a tender caress upon oversensitive skin.He was a Lamb. Tobio had never met one before, but he was sure of it.--First meetings, seen through the eyes of the Wolf.





	Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome back to Hunger~ I have had various drafts of this fic written since _June 2016_ (I vividly remember working on it the very first time I went to stay with ELLIE!), and finally! I am getting this posted. 
> 
> For any first time readers: this AU borrows from my version of Omegaverse; here, Alphas are called Wolves, and Omegas are called Lambs. Setting is standard medieval. Hinata is about his usual height, maybe a little shorter; Kageyama is about 6'7".
> 
> This is for the Kinktober prompt: Scent kink :D

Looking back—there had been nothing about the night he had met Hinata to suggest everything in Tobio's life was about to change.

It had already gotten dark, and he had just sat down at the table after cooking dinner. Soon he would have to go outside and call Grey back in, but for now he was content to let her run wild while he attended to his food and drink. He was just about to tuck into his meal, knife and fork poised in the air, when he heard it:

A haunting, drawn out wolf's howl, out in the forest. He was on his feet in an instant, dinner forgotten as he went for his boots and crossbow. He knew that howl, it had certainly been Grey—but he seldom heard her sound like that. That howl was a warning, that someone had come too close to the cabin.

As he hurried for the door, he heard a voice cry out for help. His heart constricted—Grey was protective, and unused to strangers prowling her territory, but whoever this was they didn't sound like a threat. They sounded frightened.

Tobio plunged forward, throwing open the door. He saw the two before him, a small figure racing away from the massive wolf, right before Grey lunged on top of them. She snarled, fangs bared, and although Tobio knew she would stop short of actually attacking further, he shouted out.

"GREY!"

She froze atop the quarry she'd caught, and he raised his crossbow defensively. Small though they may be, that did not make them safe. Thieves were often very small.

And something else set him on edge, a scent in the air that he could not identify and had never smelled before. If he hadn't already been hungry, he could have sworn whatever that smell was had _made_ him so; suddenly he was all too aware of a dull pang, low in his belly. But it didn't smell like food, or at least, not like the dinner he'd prepared.

It was a _fragrance,_ almost like the perfumes he sometimes caught a whiff of whenever he went into the market, although this was even more natural than that, not manufactured but pure. Light and airy on the breeze. It caught on his sense, made him feel strangely curious. What _was_ that?

"You," Tobio addressed the figure cautiously, "whoever you are. Move away." They didn't budge. He huffed, and barked out more urgently, "I mean you, lying on the ground!"

The figure scrambled quickly out from under Grey, who dutifully made no more move to threaten them, although her eyes were sharp and watchful. Tobio trusted them no more than she did. He kept his crossbow trained on the figure defensively; but when they stood, it hardly seemed necessary, except out of habit. The figure was so small he thought, at first, that it was a child. But when finally the other person turned to face him he saw it was, in fact, a young man.

"Who are you," Tobio asked, and did not lower his weapon. "Why did you come here?"

"I'm—" the boy started to say, and then paused. Tobio heard it—the rapid flutter of a heartbeat, the telltale rhythm of a lie about to take shape. And then the boy drew himself up straight-backed and sure. "My name is Hinata."

The wind shifted just then, and Tobio suddenly realized what the unfamiliar scent in the clearing was, what it had to mean.

He was almost certain his own face would not be visible with the lights shining behind him in the dark of night, but his Wolf senses were better than a normal human's, his eyes sharper. He could clearly discern features on the young man's face.

Wide, innocent, frightened brown eyes reflected the lights from his cabin window as they settled upon him. A small nose, sweet and slightly upturned, reminded him of a baby rabbit's—he could almost imagine it quivering as the boy stood stock still, staring at him. His mouth was small too, lips parted, pink and shiny, like he'd been licking them out of nervousness. He looked like he might be barely five feet tall, with soft, thin limbs and such _slender_ wrists and fingers.

It must be him Tobio smelled, a scent that was sweet and comforting, more a sensation than an actual fragrance—sun warmed hay and waking amongst soft sheets in the dawn light, wild blooming roses and a tender caress upon oversensitive skin.

He was a Lamb. Tobio had never met one before, but he was sure of it. After all, he'd only ever heard the creatures described as perfect, unbelievably precious and desirable.

And this boy was all of those things. It made Tobio's mouth water just to look at him… to smell him.

It made no sense, that this boy would be there, all of a sudden, on this nondescript spring night. It made no sense that he could have even found the cabin at all.

Hinata's voice was high and clear, and hearing it made Tobio lower the crossbow, just a bit. His heartbeat had also slowed, so the name he had given must not be a false one. It sounded familiar, not that Tobio knew anyone called by it. Maybe it had once meant something, in an old language that had fallen out of use.

"I was just passing through the woods," Hinata continued, "but I got lost."

Ah, now that was farther from the truth. Even if Tobio hadn't been able to tell, no one simply passed through that forest. Certainly not alone and undefended.

"Lost," he repeated. "You mean you left the path." He didn't phrase it as a question.

"Yes… it was an accident."

 _Obviously,_ Tobio thought. Out loud, he finally asked the question on his mind. "And how did a Lamb come to be accidentally out in the middle of the woods at night?"

The boy stiffened immediately, and Tobio knew he had given himself away. He wasn't sure if Lambs could pick out a Wolf instinctively, but Hinata would know from his question what he was. There was no point, then, in trying to hide his interest. He moved a little closer, crossbow still raised, and the little bird-like heartbeat thudded faster than it had even while Hinata was lying to him. Tobio decided against drawing too close. He didn't wish to alarm Hinata. But he was curious.

"I asked you a question, little Lamb," he prompted. It wasn't meant to be a command, but as intent as he was upon solving the little mystery in the clearing, it came out sounding like one.

He tightened his grip on his crossbow as something… stirred… within him. It felt, suddenly, like the heartbeat of the boy beat alongside his—once, twice, _ba-dump, ba-dump—_

Hinata seemed angry, but then his voice came tumbling out of him like he couldn't help but answer. "I already told you. I got lost."

The _something_ inside Tobio set a slow burn in his blood, a crawling sense of satisfaction at having commanded and been obeyed, small as the moment may have been. _Yes,_ it seemed to say, _good. What else would you have him do for you?_

Tobio breathed in slowly. He didn't dare speak again until he had calmed the thing inside himself. When he did, it was with a derisive snort. "Lost, right. Grey, come on." He whistled to Grey, did not need to watch to see she would follow. "Well, good luck to you."

Decisively, he turned his back on the boy. This would be the end of that. Nothing good would come of him trying to help this supposedly lost Lamb.

And then that little voice exclaimed from behind him. "Wait!"

Tobio turned to tell him he wouldn't help, he would have to go back to wherever he came from, but—

"Wait, I have nowhere to go!" Hinata cried out, his small hand outstretched, toward Tobio, reaching for him. He _needed_ him.

No, stupid to even think that—he needed shelter, someplace safe and warm away from the shadows of the trees.

"Why are you telling me that?" he snapped. When Hinata pointed at the cabin, he shook his head. "You show up here out of the blue, rile up my pet enough that I've got to come save you, and now you want me to just let you inside?"  
  
Hinata shoved some kind of bag at him that Tobio had taken no notice of before. "I've got food."

 _Probably nearly all eaten,_ Tobio thought. "...What kind of food?"  
  
"Good food," was Hinata's only reply.  
  
Well, he wasn't lying, or he had poor taste. But either way, it made Tobio consider. If there was more food, it would make it easier to feed an extra mouth. And now that he thought about it, the Lamb must be hungry—and there was little chance he could find his way back to wherever he had come from in the dark. And Tobio couldn't in good conscience send him back to brave the dangerous woods alone until the sun rose. Feeling as though he would regret it later, he finally grumbled, "I'll be the judge of that."  
  
He turned again and heard Hinata hurrying after him.

"What should I call you?" Hinata asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

Tobio pushed open his door, flooding the clearing with light. He sighed. "Kageyama." No need for first names.  
  
"Okay!" Hinata chirped, sounding so happy it made him feel irritable. Did the idiot have no sense of self-preservation?  
  
"Don't get too excited," Tobio said, hoping to wipe the glowing smile off his face. "As soon as the sun is up, you're leaving."

The boy didn't seem to hear him—he was too busy staring around at the inside of the cabin like he'd never set foot under a roof before. Tobio opened his mouth to comment on it, but the boy pulled off his hood and the words stuck in his mouth.

His hair, under his red hood, was even redder—a blaze to rival the fire in the hearth, curling softly over his ears, mussed over his forehead from his harrowing trip through the forest. Tobio froze in the doorway, captivated. Now that he could see it, he was dimly aware that the boy's attire was finely spun, richly colored and with even seams. He must belong to one of the noble families, or perhaps he was even one of the Lambs prized enough to be taken in by royalty. Even without knowing anything of politics or noble marriage practices, Tobio felt sure he must be beautiful enough for that.

Not once did he stop to consider this might be _the_ Royal Lamb, the crown prince in the flesh. The idea of Prince Shouyou wandering around in the woods was too outlandish, and as avoidant as Tobio was of city matters, he had no idea of what that man looked like.

As it was, a noble of any sort certainly spelled nothing but trouble, but currently, Tobio did not care. The boy moved further into the cabin, and Tobio raised his hand, perhaps to run his fingers through the startlingly vibrant strands, but then the Lamb moved out of his reach and he let his arm drop.

Grey brushed past Hinata on her way to the sofa and he jumped away slightly.

"She won't do anything now," Tobio reassured him. Where was this urge coming from, the pressing need to soothe the Lamb, to take away all his fears? Was this what it was like being around one of their kind? "Nobody ever comes out here, so surprises like you make her nervous."

And what a surprise he was. Hinata turned as he closed the door behind them, and then those wide eyes were trained straight onto Tobio, directing the same level of intense focus right back at him. It didn't miss Tobio's attention, when Hinata's gaze flicked down the length of his body and back.

 _Give him what he wants,_ murmured the Wolf beneath his skin, and it was horrible, to have to force it down while Hinata's eyes lingered for so long on everything he had to offer.

Instead, he stared back. He had gotten a good look in the clearing, but here in the firelight, he could afford to look some more. The Lamb's skin was bathed in the glow, his pale cheeks regaining color in the warmth. His clothes were well-fitting too, and Tobio could make out the slim shoulders and arms and legs beneath them. He moved closer, growing ever more curious.

He moved in a slow circle, trying to take in every detail. Hinata began to turn with him, but this was not what he wanted. "Stay still," he said softly.

The Lamb stopped at once—another order issued and followed. Tobio sighed, as that little strain of pleasure wormed its way through his mind again. He reached out at last, but managed to keep from touching Hinata's hair at the last moment, instead moving his hand down to brush his fingers over the fastening of his cloak. Gently, he unclasped it, pulling it off Hinata's shoulders, hearing the soft rustle as it fell to the floor at their feet.

His hands stopped there. He pulled away even as he wanted to reach for more, wanted to strip Hinata of one article of clothing at a time, gently, undoing buttons. He wanted to slide soft silks off softer skin, brush his fingers against pleasure points until the Lamb was naked in front of his fire and begging him for more.

"What are you doing?" asked the little voice, and he fell out of his reverie.

"Looking at you." _As much as I can, right now._

"Why?" Hinata asked. He sounded bewildered.

"I've never seen one of you up close."

It was a safe enough answer. Not many people had, after all, rare things that Lambs were. Very few people would have ever even gotten this close to one of them. Even in poor areas, they were quickly found new homes by the presiding lord and settled with families of higher standing (while their own families received a rich enough sum of money to get by comfortably for however many generations were living).

It was the thought of this rarity, how he would never get this chance again, that led him to do it. He bent low at the waist, tilting his head to press his face in close to Hinata's neck—not touching, but nearly. He inhaled.

There it was, the scent he had first smelled in the clearing. It really was like nothing he'd ever experienced before, so rich yet delicate, soft but overwhelming this close. It was a scent and a concept, conjured images of things well-loved, that called out to be treasured and adored and perhaps, sometimes…

The little, flyaway strands of hair on the Lamb's head trembled, and he realized Hinata was shaking.

"You don't have to be afraid," he murmured, even though he felt terrible and frightening. But he would never hurt this tiny thing, never.

And then Hinata said, voice the slightest bit sullen, "I'm not afraid."

Tobio closed his eyes, shivering. Because there had been no trace of fear in that voice, nothing to make him stop. He breathed in again, and saw more things, delicate wrists laid above a head of red hair, brown eyes staring up at him, a small body spread out underneath his own, ready for whatever he wanted to do to it.

It didn't feel as though he were thinking these things on his own. The scent, curling around his head, wafting through his fingers, drew him in and he was helpless. It felt as though he were not the only one wanting. It was…

"Strange," he said.

"What's strange?" Hinata asked, continuing to keep still.

"You are."

The Lamb turned to face him, glaring defiantly into his eyes. "I am not!"

"Your smell is," Tobio said, almost apologetically. He wasn't sure if that explanation made it much better, so he went on. "And you're not really what I expected."

Hinata's cheeks puffed out. Tobio wasn't sure what that meant, but it seemed like it wasn't positive.

"What's that mean?" Hinata demanded.

What did he mean? He could hardly tell Hinata what he was thinking—that he'd always thought Lambs to be some sort of porcelain, perfect representation of beauty, but he'd now been faced with some uncategorizable kind of allure, that had come stumbling through the trees and was now glaring at him as though he'd told it some insulting things about its mother.

"I don't know," he said. And then, a lie of his own: "People are always talking about how Lambs are so special, but from what I can tell, you're just really short."  
  
He wasn't far off on the insulting statements front, apparently. Hinata squeaked angrily. "I'm not short! You're just—freakishly tall!"

Tobio stared at him, stunned. "Do you want to stay here tonight, or…?

The young man quickly backtracked. "Freakish may have been a strong word," he amended. "But you are honestly too large. So you can't call me small!"  
  
Tobio nearly laughed in his face. "Seriously?" he asked. Slowly, he reached out to Hinata. When the Lamb didn't pull away, he settled his hands on Hinata’s shoulders, dwarfing them completely. He smirked, and Hinata looked put out.  
  
"Are you trying to prove something?" he asked, petulantly. He really was so different from what Tobio had expected, expression challenging and defiant. It endeared Tobio instantly, made him want to push further, annoy Hinata more. "I already told you, you're too—"

Tobio dropped his hands down to Hinata's arms, feeling how small they were, how he could close around them simply by looping his thumb and forefinger together. The Lamb's skin was warm beneath his fingers and yet Hinata shivered when he touched him, so Tobio instinctively stroked over him gently, taking one of his hands to fit their palms together. His hand dwarfed Hinata's.

"What am I?" he asked, as Hinata stared at him, dumbstruck. He was many things—a stranger, a predator, dangerous. A Wolf.

Hinata sucked in a breath, and said, "Too—too big." Breathless, the beat of his heart and pulse of his blood so loud they filled the room, he stared Tobio down, a challenge. Tobio narrowed his eyes.

He trailed his hands lower, over narrow sides and a waist that fit perfectly in his grasp and curved hips just wide enough to be distracting on an otherwise slight frame. He had to get to his knees in front of Hinata to reach so low, and slowly he raised his eyes, still holding tight to the Lamb's body.

"What am _I?"_

He smelled it before he heard it. The overpowering scent of Hinata's arousal, surging up and around him, breaking over him like a wave. Then the heavy heartbeat, and the vibrations through his arms as the Lamb's knees shook with the force of his desire.

 _He needs it,_ the beast inside him snarled, _how dare you deny him?_

They spoke no words as they stared at each other. How easy it would be, for Tobio to open his mouth and growl at the needy, trembling thing in his arms to submit. Open his jaws and devour it.

Instead, he let go of Hinata, gathered up the scarlet cloak at the Lamb's feet, and folded it neatly in his arms.

"Let's see what you have in your basket, then," he said, voice steady.

He would control this thing inside him for the Lamb's sake. Not the other way around.

He turned away from Hinata and dropped the cloak over the back of his chair, keeping his eyes off the Lamb, breathing slowing. There wasn't enough room on the table for the new spread of food and so he cleared it, taking his time to set the dishes aside, before finally taking a seat. He looked expectantly up at Hinata again, where he stood over the now empty table.

Hinata laid his satchel out upon the table, untying the ends to display his offering under Tobio's watchful gaze. And to his surprise, the Lamb had been more truthful than he'd expected. The food he'd brought was all of the highest quality, mouthwatering cuts of meat and fine, fragrant cheeses. Maybe the Lamb really _was_ a thief—that might be the only way to explain his fine clothes and the bounty he'd brought with him, not to mention his unexplained fleeing through the forest.

But any seasoned thief would know far better than to traipse into the forest at night without a guide. Hinata seemed too naive to be anything other than what he seemed—a sheltered blue blood.

Any lingering concern Tobio might have had evaporated upon spying a particular bottle hiding among the savory goods, small and filled with a creamy white liquid. He snatched it up excitedly, and Hinata laughed openly. It was a pretty sound, despite it being at Tobio's expense.  

"What?" he asked, unsure of what he'd done to warrant being laughed at.

"Nothing," Hinata said. "Just, a Wolf drinking milk—it's kind of funny."

Tobio didn't keep cows or goats at the cabin. Even if he had, he felt sure that the milk Hinata had brought would be exceptional—better than the watered down fare he could get in the markets on the outskirts of the major cities. He felt he could do without being made fun of; Hinata might be used to it, but it would be a rare treat for Tobio.

He sat back in his chair and leveled Hinata with a cool stare. His voice he pitched low when he murmured, "Would you rather I eat you up, instead?"

It worked like a charm. Hinata's laughter stopped as quickly as it had started, hiccuping in his throat. His eyes widened, face growing a pleasing shade of pink and Tobio sensed it again—a wash of desire emanating from the Lamb, calling to him. Tobio couldn't quite stop his lips from quirking. With all of Hinata's attention focused on him so intently, the almost-smile quickly gave him away.

"That's not fair," Hinata stammered, breathless, "and you know it."  

"Maybe you shouldn't run your mouth off, then," Tobio said. "Fill it with something else, instead."

Ah, this was a game he hadn't played in what seemed like longer than he could remember—dangerous, the dance, sly and heated slowly, like a boiling kettle over a low fire. But Hinata's voice, a light, airy gasp of a thing, made him _want_ to tease.

He stabbed a fat sausage on a pair of tongs and yanked it off with his teeth, licking his lips clean. It was as good as it looked, juicy and flavorful, with a hint of spice that bit into his tongue just right. It was perfect, just then, when he felt so much like he wanted to fill his mouth with _something._ He savored even the grease, running his tongue over his slick fingers, sucking them clean.

Hinata stared at him openly. The sugary brown warmth of his eyes gleamed brightly in the firelight, as they tracked the movements of Tobio's mouth, lips, tongue.

"Do you need something?" Tobio asked him.

Hinata jerked in place, as though snapped out of a trance. He glanced around quickly, before asking, "Why do you only have one chair?"

Once again, Tobio looked at him blankly. What use could he possibly have for another chair—who else would use it, Grey? "Because I don't normally make a habit of inviting people to dinner."

The Lamb scrunched his face adorably. God, thought Tobio, he was a brat, wasn't he?

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Hinata asked.

"I dunno," Tobio said. He began to sift through the rest of the food on hand. "Figure it out."

To his amusement, Hinata did just that, in the end. He collected some choice morsels from his satchel before taking them and a pair of tongs over to plop himself in front of the fire, sitting in front of it so he could roast the meat in the flames. His table manners left much to be desired, and Tobio found himself wondering, once again, what kind of odd little noble this was, who'd wandered into his den.

He also wondered whether Hinata's thoughts were the same as his—for even in the inviting light of the fire, they kept turning toward the dark and sultry.

At that moment exactly, Hinata flopped over onto his back, limbs spread leisurely across the floor. He sighed in satisfaction and looked in Tobio's direction, and caught his eye. Tobio didn't look away.

Hinata rolled onto his stomach, smiling hazily at him. He looked so relaxed, at ease, in Tobio's home. He seemed inexplicably comfortable there, like this night was just like any other, and they weren't both entirely new to each other. Tobio watched the Lamb splayed upon the floor there, bathed in the light. Hinata said nothing as his eyes roamed.

Would he like it? Having Tobio press him down into the wood on his belly, naked, with his cock trapped between his body and the floorboards? Would he be too delicate for that or would he welcome the Wolf trapping him, sinking into him, warming him even more deeply than the fire?

"That was good," Hinata said softly. For a moment, Tobio wildly thought the Lamb could tell what he was thinking before remembering—right, their dinner.

"You eat like you haven't seen food in weeks," he said.

"You're one to talk," Hinata said.

Tobio snorted. "Well, with your fancy clothes and everything, I just figured you were some kind of rich merchant or a noble or something. But your table manners are too shitty for that."

That much was true; he was sure the way Hinata had gobbled those sausages would have been quite a shock in more polite company, not to mention the _noises_ he kept making, soft little hums that made Tobio's heart race and blood warm.

Hinata looked briefly nervous. "Uh, no. This was just a gift." _Lie,_ Tobio thought. "It's not like I'm a prince or anything like that, nope."

That thought was enough to make Tobio laugh. "Obviously," he said.

Alright—Hinata was under no obligation to tell Tobio his true identity. It was probably wise of him, and Tobio didn't begrudge him for it. Speaking of which… the hour was growing late, and if they were going to get Hinata back to the city the next day, they would need to be up by sunrise tomorrow. He stretched, and yawned.

"I need to go to bed," he said. "And you should too, it's going to be an early morning, for both of us."

He rose from the table—they'd made short work of the food, so there was nothing to put away. He made his way closer to Hinata, so he could put out the fire before he retired for the night.

Hinata popped up onto his knees. He looked slightly dismayed. "Already?"

Tobio started to spread the firewood and embers, and the flames flickered lower. "Do you have another suggestion?" It wasn't like they had much to converse about, especially if Hinata didn't want to give away his identity.

But then a hand grabbed him—seized his sleeve, nervous, slightly shaky. Tobio turned to look at where he'd been grabbed, and then at Hinata. He was so _small,_ his hand curled into Tobio's shirt sleeve looked tiny there.

"Yes," Hinata said, his voice imploring. His next words were soft, and yet they shattered Tobio in his entirety. "Kageyama, can you fuck me?"

He was so stunned he pulled away, yanking his sleeve out of Hinata's grasp. _"What?"_

The Lamb's face fell, and Tobio's heart dropped along with it. "It's just—you're a Wolf!" Hinata gasped out, his words escaping seemingly faster than he could keep up with. "So you wouldn't… you wouldn't mind, right? So… can you?"

Tobio was fairly sure he _would not mind._ But Hinata's demeanor all but screamed nervousness, like it would be some chore for Tobio, like he might turn the Lamb away. And true, he had been trying to keep his desires at bay, had tried to stay distant. He kept interaction with people to a minimum as a rule, let alone dalliances with strangers who stumbled within reach.

"Can I, or will I?" he asked Hinata.

"Both," Hinata whispered.

Tobio's eyes tracked the movement of Hinata swallowing, the indent his teeth made in his soft lower lip when he bit it briefly. Tobio could lick it, soothe his flesh, kiss him… _keep him._

Could he… _would_ he? No, he shouldn't. It was altogether too dangerous. He had no knowledge of who this man was, or where he had come from. He had no interest in being caught up in the affairs of others, or developing any of his own. And most of all, he had not been with anyone in a _very_ long time. He knew he was strong, and Hinata was so soft and small and fragile.

Tobio didn't know how he would hold himself back from ravaging the Lamb once he got a taste. And Hinata would be helpless against him.

He stood and walked past Hinata, intending fully to disappear upstairs, leaving the Lamb to sort out where to sleep. The couch was worn, but comfortable. He would be fine.

Hinata let out a shaky sigh behind him, and Tobio could nearly taste it, so thick was Hinata's shame, his disappointment—his longing.

Before he could allow himself to think ill of the idea again, he turned, his hand reaching out to grasp the back of the Lamb's neck. Caught, Hinata froze in his grasp, a small cry escaping him in surprise. Tobio willed him not to make any sudden movements. He gripped hard and pushed Hinata's head lower, until the noble stared at the floor, utterly subservient.

Tobio kept his voice low and calm. He didn't want to frighten Hinata. Just reassure him. But arousal kept at bay for so long, now unleashed, made his words come out thick and rough all the same.

"All that good food," he murmured, amused at the way things had turned out, "and the one thing I really wanted to eat was sitting in front of me, waiting for me to taste it." Hinata quivered under his touch and he stopped short. "Are you sure you want me to?"

He didn't know what he expected in response. Perhaps, for Hinata to think twice. Perhaps for anxiousness, uncertainty.

But when the Lamb replied, his voice _burned._

_"Yes."_

And for all that Tobio could resist the beast that snapped at his own heels, he could not resist Hinata. That single word robbed him of his ability to deny the Lamb anything. He pressed Hinata forward, until he was on his hands and knees with Tobio looming above him, mouth at his ear.

"Then tonight, you're mine."

Hinata moaned, loud and desperate already, despite not even being touched yet. It urged Tobio on, and he pulled down Hinata's breeches without further preamble.

He had to stop, to appreciate the view in front of him. Hinata may have been small but he was… admittedly lovely, everywhere, and here was no exception. His bare backside was flushed, small and pert and very, very round, like a little red apple. Tobio wanted to take a bite out of it. And the Lamb was slick already, starting to drip down onto his thighs at the mere thought of what they were about to do—and so maybe what Tobio really wanted, his own need inflating as he witnessed Hinata's, was to drink the juice of the ripe fruit displayed in front of him, suck and lick until he found its core.

So he did.

"Are you wet here already?" he asked, licking his lips. _Adorable._  

"I—"

Hinata choked on a high, shocked gasp when Tobio leaned in and lapped at him with his tongue, slow and deliberate, overwhelmed by being surrounded in his scent, drowning in his taste.

"Huh," he said lightly. That earlier impulse to tease and toy with Hinata was fast resurfacing, as he felt the Lamb shudder under his fingers. How truly desperate could Tobio make him, before he could take no more? "That's good. Maybe it is true what they say about Lamb meat."

But Hinata wouldn't be cowed so easily. "I'm not someone's dinner!"

"No?" Tobio smirked. Good.

"Kageyama, _don't—"_

He broke off again as Tobio dove in once more, this time unable to contain himself. He licked over Hinata again, and then _inside_ of him, pressing into him with his tongue. Hinata let out a cry, his whole body shuddering, _reacting._ Tobio could feel him tighten as he keened in pleasure, shoving his hips back into Tobio's face to try and get more of him. He was demanding, more even than Tobio was. It made Tobio feel so insatiably wanted.

Hinata would feel like this around him, hot and unspeakably tight. The thought made his cock twitch in his pants, made him nearly growl in anticipation. He wouldn't be able to hold back, at this rate.

Tobio pulled back so he could pinch the back of Hinata's soft thigh. Hinata whimpered, jolting at the touch, and Tobio watched his skin bloom pink there.

"You don't move unless I say you do," Tobio ordered.

"I need _more,"_ Hinata said instantly.

It was like he was barely listening. Tobio decided he would punish him for that. "When I'm finished here," he said, and ignored the Lamb's whines as he started to lavish attention over flushed, soft skin.

Hinata stayed still, obeyed him perfectly—it appeased Tobio at the same time that it spurred him on. He couldn't stop himself from biting, sinking his teeth into Hinata's trembling thighs. The harder the bite, the louder, higher the pitch of Hinata's moans; but when he grazed his teeth softly, the resulting soft gasps sounded just as sweet.

It made Tobio desperate to discover all the sounds he could draw from Hinata, using nothing but his mouth, his teeth and tongue and lips. He sucked marks into Hinata's flesh easily, the sensitive flesh coloring deepening shades of mottled red. He licked the Lamb's hot skin, lightly salty sweat on his tongue, and that indescribably sweet taste, Hinata himself.

He wanted more, to hear it and smell it and feel it, and so he slid a hand between Hinata's legs and up between the slick-soaked swell of his ass, before finding his entrance and pushing a finger effortlessly into him. It nearly dragged his breath away.

 _"Oh,"_ Hinata said, just the one tiny utterance.

An overwhelming curiosity made itself known inside of Tobio. "Am I your first?" he asked, as he pushed inside Hinata's body. "Have you ever had anything inside you?"

It didn't seem like he had, and Tobio knew social customs for Lambs were strict. Still…

"J-just—" Hinata stuttered, as the second finger joined the first.

"Tell me," Tobio said. He stretched his fingers wider. He would need to prepare Hinata as much as possible.

"I've fingered myself," the Lamb said, voice strained at the edges.

Tobio felt relief course through him, inexplicably strong. He felt almost guilty, but chased it away, leaning forward instead to reward Hinata, pressing his tongue flat to the base of his spine before licking the whole way up his smooth back to stop at his hairline. He could feel the soft tickle of Hinata’s hair against his nose. As much as it looked like fire, it smelled faint and flowery. Tobio wanted to bury his face in it.

"Small little hands…" he said, "that's fine, then."

"Would you be jealous?" Hinata asked him, as though he _knew._  

Tobio had no cause to be jealous. No claim to the perfect creature beneath him, writhing for him, begging for him. And yet.

He bit the nape of Hinata's neck, and Hinata went utterly still for him.

"I want to be the first one to split you apart," Tobio told him, and the Lamb sobbed, as though the words were pulling him open from the inside. Tobio was hit by another wave of the Lamb's desire, could smell it fresh as Hinata dripped around his fingers, could _hear_ it dropping onto the floor. "You like this?" A mean question that he already knew the answer to.

"Wh-what?" Hinata panted.

He pressed his lips against Hinata's sweaty temple, wondering if the Lamb could tell he was smirking. "You're making a mess all over my floor."  

"S-sorry—" Hinata said, so remorseful that it made Tobio feel bad instantly.

He bit the tip of Hinata's ear gently. "I asked if you like it, didn't I?" He thrust his fingers deep inside of Hinata, felt Hinata's body clench tight around them—

 _"Yes,_ Kageyama, I _love_ it—"

 _Fuck._ Tobio grit his teeth and pushed Hinata's head further down. This Lamb was going to kill him. He had better get them both off before that happened. He pulled his fingers from Hinata's twitching hole and rubbed his thumb in comforting circles over the small of his back. With his other hand, Tobio reached down, pushing his own pants down his thighs.

This might prove to be quite the challenge for them both.

"Shhh," he murmured, and the Lamb calmed, quieted. "It might be good, that you're so little." He pressed his cock to Hinata's entrance and whispered, "If it's too much, tell me."

When he pushed inside he _felt_ Hinata shudder, his whole body shaking as it swallowed Tobio's cock greedily despite the enormous difference in size between them. The sensation was unbelievable, so wet and hot, constricting around him on all sides, impossibly tighter than anything he'd ever felt before.

"Oh, fuck," he said, _"ohh…_ you _feel…_ " He pulled Hinata's thighs apart farther, sinking his fingers into the tender flesh offered to him, and the slight change in angle buried him even deeper, pulled him in. He could hear Hinata panting, breath escaping him in soft, high-pitched mewls. Tobio wanted to make him _scream._ "I'm going to be rough," he said.

Finally, Hinata spoke. "Make it _hurt,"_ he demanded.

Tobio thought he might never have enough of him after this.

He didn't lie—he wasn’t gentle. Hinata may be small, but he was a spitfire as bright and burning as the red of his cloak, his hair. Tobio wanted to rise to his challenge, meet it and surpass it, with everything he was worth. He wanted to prove himself to this Lamb,felt a base and animal need to be what Hinata deserved, what he craved.

He fucked him hard, hips snapping in viciously to meet Hinata's ass, and the sound of their skin slapping together was wet and crude, filthy. The shadows they cast in the waning firelight, stretched across the wood floors, were like beasts in heat, rutting until satisfaction took them. Hinata writhed beneath him and finally, as Tobio pounded deep and ground against him, the Lamb's voice left him in ruined, breathless screams that wouldn't stop after the first one.

Hinata collapsed eventually, chest pressed to the floor, arm outstretched and fingers reaching towards the hearth. His back curved beautifully, ass still held high in the air for Tobio to take as he pleased. Tobio could see his eyelashes fluttering.

"More."

It was so quiet, hoarse after the screams, that he barely heard it. "Louder," he growled.

Hinata seemed to snap. _"More,"_ he said, his voice cracking on each word helplessly as Tobio drove into him again and again. "More, I want _more,_ I want it harder, I want you _faster,_ are you deaf, _I said MORE—"_

There was the little nobleman. So entitled and demanding. And Tobio would give him everything he sought.

He took both Hinata's arms in his grasp. One of his hands was easily big enough to close entirely around the Lamb's wrists, and while Hinata was too fucked out to hold himself up, Tobio did the work for him. He dragged the Lamb upright with his hands yanked behind his back, his other hand gripping tight enough on Hinata's hip to leave bruises.

It gave him better leverage, and he slammed into Hinata with a renewed strength. Hinata moaned, eyes rolled back in his head, chin wet with spit as he lost the ability to speak entirely. But the Lamb's words still echoed in Tobio's head. _Harder, more._ Did he think Tobio couldn't give him that? The thought made him almost furious.

"Mind your tone," he said, _growled,_ and before he knew what was happening, Hinata had flung his head back, spine arched painfully as he cried out. Then he was spilling, splattering cum in hot, sticky splashes all across Tobio's floor. His voice was _sweet,_ almost pained in ecstasy, and it caught Tobio so off guard, to hear him, feel him clenching around him, that it pushed him over the edge.

He dropped him back down hurriedly, into his own slick and cum, would have felt more apologetic if he wasn't in such a rush to pull out before he filled the Lamb up inside. That was something he wouldn't do even in his lust-haze. Hinata didn't belong to him, wasn't his.

Instead, he withdrew, grabbed his dick in his hands and finished all across the back of Hinata's thighs, his reddened ass. He stroked himself to completion with a long shudder, and Hinata held absolutely still for him, breathing heavily as he came down from his own orgasm. It was only after Tobio had wrung himself dry, and his sense had started coming back to him, that he realized he had never reversed his earlier command.

Carefully, he ran his hand over Hinata's back, his narrow shoulders. "You can move, now."

With a big, heaving gasp, Hinata rolled over. His face was red as anything, shiny and alight. So were his eyes. Tobio suddenly regretted taking him from behind. He would have liked to see what Hinata looked like, very much, while he had Tobio inside him. He blinked, and busied himself with putting his pants back on, so as not to dwell on thoughts like that. After all, he would never have that chance again.

"Kageyama," Hinata said, breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

Hinata beamed at him. _"Thanks."_

His sincerity was palpable. And for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Tobio found himself wondering who he was, and what he was doing there. And most of all, _why_ he seemed so willing to give himself over to a strange Wolf he'd never met before in his life.

"It sounded like you needed it," he said, finally.

"I did," Hinata said, his smile something honey-warm, like his scent. Like his eyes. "I really, really did."

Tobio nodded, and then departed perhaps a bit too abruptly, leaving Hinata in the dark sitting room. He climbed the wooden stairs to the second floor, and his bedroom. Even one floor up, he felt attuned to Hinata's presence downstairs, could hear him shifting around and (to Tobio's surprise) talking quietly to Grey.  

Hinata had needed it. Needed a warm body, someone to lay with and make him feel good. And Tobio, of all people, had been there, and he'd given Hinata what he wanted. Perhaps anyone would have done—maybe a Wolf hadn't even been necessary.

He hadn't needed Tobio, specifically, and that was fine. Tomorrow he would take Hinata back to the city, and that would be the end of this chance encounter with the flame-haired boy, the Wolf thought, as he lay in bed staring up at his ceiling.

How very wrong he would turn out to be.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IT FELT SO GOOD WRITING THIS VERSE AGAIN AHHHHHH! Hope you guys enjoyed this <3
> 
> **Past Kinktober collections! (All Kagehina)**   
>  [2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)   
>  [2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
